Stretchable computing devices enable various approaches to managing different types of applications where computing power may be utilized to enhance the application. As examples, healthcare and fitness are applications that may utilize stretchable computing devices. Sometimes the size and/or the shape of an electronic device makes it challenging to provide input (e.g., from a sensor) into a stretchable computing device.
One class of stretchable computing devices that is rising in importance relates to textiles which include integrated electronic devices. There may be a variety of operational and manufacturing concerns associated with incorporating integrated electronic devices that are part of electronic packages or electronic systems into textiles that are meant to be worn on the body.
One known limitation with conventional printed circuit board (PCB) technology relates to using rigid PCB technology for stretchable applications. Using rigid PCB technology for stretchable applications (e.g., wearable devices) may be problematic because in many applications stretchability of up to 30% may be desired.
Some conventional electronic packages use a flexible PCB. However, typical flexible PCB manufacturing processes usually produce a relatively expensive structure.
In addition, assembling various electronic components to flexible boards may be very challenging, especially when fabricate multi-layer flexible boards. Flexible boards also typically (and undesirably) have much larger critical dimensions as compared to electronic packages that include rigid boards. These much larger critical dimensions in flexible boards limit the I/O density and circuit complexity of an electronic system that includes the flexible board.